lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Wildfire Emergency
Wildfire Emergency is a comic based on The Lion Guard that is featured in issue 9 of The Lion Guard Magazine. There are two paths for the reader to choose from and both lead to the same outcome. Summary Some zebras rush to the Lion Guard, asking for their help and informing them that a wildfire has spread out in the savannah. Thet goes on to explain that, although they escaped, one of their herd is still amongst the flames. They ask if the Lion Guard can rescue her, and Kion assures them that they can. When they approach the wildfire, they are unable to see her through the flames. Kion suggests that Ono has a look for her. He tries to fly above, but the smoke causes him to descend. He apologizes, but Kion tells him not to worry, and that they'll find another way. Kion then suggests looking for her by cutting through the flames, to Fuli states that they will have better chances if they split up. Kion notices a path around the flames and takes that route, with Bunga following. Ono calls over to him that they will take the opposite route and follow the wind. Kion & Bunga's Path Kion and Bunga search for the zebra, careful not to get burnt by the flames. Bunga then decides that he knows what to do, and calls for the zebra. Although Kion is dubious that it will work, sure enough, the zebra replies. Bunga runs ahead, certain it will be easy to find him. He admits that he spoke too soon when the zebra turns out to be surrounded by flames. They find a path through the flames, and the zebra is relieved. Kion and Bunga then lead her out of the flames. Fuli, Beshte & Ono's Path Beshte compliments Ono on his idea, and Ono agrees that it was a good idea to take the route since the wind blows away the smoke. Although they still can't see the zebra, they do notice Mzingo up above. Fuli knows that he and his cronies have likely found the zebra, and Ono states that they can use it to their advantage. They follow him, only to discover that the fire has sent all of the birds into flight. After locating Mzingo, they locate the zebra, and Beshte tells her how the rest of her herd is waiting for her, while Fuli shoos Mzingo away. Ending The zebra returns to her herd, and the zebras ask how they can repay the Guard. With no one left in the flames, Bunga tells Kion that he can use the Roar to put the flames out. Kion positions himself, but just before he roars, a raindrop falls on his head. Soon, the rain begins to pour down, putting out the fire, making Kion's Roar unnecessary. Fuli comments that it will bring new life back to the Pride Lands. All of a sudden, the zebras return. The rain has flooded the river, and one of their herd is trapped on the other side. With Bunga wishing for a break, Beshte informs his team that it's no problem since he knows each branch of the river. Fuli and Kion laugh together. Category:Comics Category:Media